Sisters Showdown
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Prue arrives home and finds Phoebe has failed to get the groceries, tampons and dry cleaning.When Phoebe flippantly blows off her sister the fight is contains spanking of 19 ue takes lil sis farther than she has ever been punished. Please Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.
1. Chapter 1

1 Sisters, Don't Get Your Panties In A Bunch!_1 Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show Charmed or any of its characters. No money is made from the writing or posting of this story. Do not read or review if this subject matter offends you. Read, Review Comment to let me know you are a Charmed fan and you want the story to continue.

Opening Scene: The Golden Gate Bridge and San Francisco Skyline topped by the forty eight stories of the iconic Pyramid shaped high rise building giving the Bay Area City its distinguishing landmark skyline.

The camera pans down to neighborhoods, then streets and finally the dark red with white trimming gingerbread style two story house where the Halliwell Sisters live.

**Halliwell Manor**

All is not well as it seems inside 1329 Prescott Street. Feelings have been percolating ever since Prue's youngest sister Phoebe now nineteen came to San Francisco from New York City. Big sis saw Phoebe's behavior as that of a slacker and it made her mad that Phoebe couldn't get the dam shopping done or pick up her dry cleaning.

Phoebe had shrugged off her sisters errands and had gone on a tour of Alcatraz Island, where she and others were locked in a cell as part of the tour.

However, when Phoebe touches a cell door she sees's the ghost of Jackson Ward who was executed over twenty years ago.

Phoebe calls Prue at work at Beckman's Auction House.

Prue busy with her boss shoos Phoebe off the phone, but not before she reminds her sister in a soft, but demanding voice. "Don't forget my tampons!"

Prue arrives home and finds the refrigerator empty and that there are no tampons on the counter for her to take upstairs to her room for her monthly.

Phoebe chooses not to tell Prue that she had gone to Alcatraz, but does decide to

let her sister know she has more important things to do than grocery shopping and picking up Prue's suit skirts and dainties.

"Phoebe did you go to the grocery store today?"

"Like I told you on the phone I am working on this Alcatraz Ghost Thing."

"Fine, did you pick up my dry cleaning?" Prue says in exasperation.

"Prue, I told you I was occupied researching the ghost of Alcatraz."

"Phoebe I wanted to wear that skirt to work tomorrow!"

Big sis had issues with her little sis and her red face illustrated how mad and determined Prue was to put a stop to the errand list not getting done!

"Don't Get Your Panties In A Bunch! Smart Ass Phoebe responds.

"Oh yeah, Phoebe, Don't get your panties in a bunch!

Prue lunges at Phoebe and grabs the hem of her dress and yanks the back of her light blue dress up revealing a pair of round panty delineated bottom cheeks with a hint of baby fat bare cheeks flesh visible.

Taken by surprise Phoebe yells. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Red faced and irritated Prue answers her sister.

"I am sick of you playing the irresponsible baby sister brat."

Prue grabs her sister's panty clad bottom and yanks them up, up, up

far up lodging her dainties in her butt crack!

"Yeeeech" Phoebe yells feeling her painful panty wedgie.

Phoebe grabbed Prue's hair and soon they were wrestling on the floor.

Phoebe sat on big sis's back facing her bottom.

"Whap", lil sis slapped her ass hard through the seat of her tight tan cord pants..

"Ouch you bitch" Prue through Phoebe off her back. Struggling out of breath crawling and climbing up into a kitchen chair

This was not over, not by a long shot and both sisters knew it.

**End of Chapter One**

What will happen next between the cat fighting sisters?

Keep your eye peeled for another chapter of this Charmed Story soon.

Please read, review/comment story favorite to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters, Don't Get Your Panties In A Bunch! 2 Charmed

Prue grabbed her sister off the floor by the arm, spun her around as she sat in a chair and pulled up Phoebe's panties back in place across her bottom.

Phoebe could be impulsive and at times bratty. This was one of those times. As she brushed her medium length brown hair framing her still baby fat face.

"Prue, you bitch, like I don't have anything better to do then run your errands and get your precious tampons!"

"Look Phoebe I work and my feet are sore." Prue angrily fumed.

"So now you are going to have a very red sore butt young lady!"

Pink

The sounds of spanking, its cracks now sounded.

The reality of her situation showed this was no longer a silly threat.

Prue declared the youngest witch was a bitch and that this spanking was destined be a heater with butt blisters!

Phoebe put up quite a fuss, regretting not getting the dry cleaning, food and tampons.

Laying over Prue''s lap her sister's snowy-white bottom cheeks were squirmy.

A "squeak" was heard as the youngest sis pretty witch felt her panties back across her cute pert bottom.

Cold air raised unexpected goose bumps on her lower bare bottom cheeks not covered by her white brief style lace edged panties.

Prue and Phoebe settled in for a long overdue sisters spanking.

Big Sis raised her hand high above her visibly trembling white panty clad bottom and began spanking Phoebe with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom. 

The spanks covered and expanded the heat down into the skin of her butt flesh meat as she squirmed her threatened thinly clad proffered cheeks.

At first Phoebe's butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
>kitchen, except,<p>

"SPANK" "SWAPP" "CRACK" "WHACK"

As hand met panty in a siege of spanks that were becoming more brisk and rapid as Prue transferred her exasperation in Phoebe's behavior into her behind.

The building effect on Phoebe began to show, as she whimpered under her breath.

Prue stopped Phoebe's spanking her bottom cheeks now pink with health.

Prue used her telekinetic power squinting her eyes since her hands were occupied holding a struggling & tussling Phoebe bottom up across her lap.

Her light blue dress up around her waist Prue's power dislodged her shiny white panties out of her butt crack.

Magically the waistband of her panties lowered revealing her pink skinned bottom.

The cool air felt good on her hot pink butt cheeks but not for long.

Her underwear had been lowered by Prue's telekinetic power.

Phoebe yelled, "Prue, This isn't fair."

Prue's hands busy her magic had pulled her panties down guaranteed her spanking would now be on the bare and her bottom would soon look steak rare.

Red

Her 19 year old bottom filled Prue with satisfaction all red and aglow.

Prue stated to Phoebe who was humiliated with red face and embarrassment.

"SPANK" "SWAPP" "CRACK" "WHACK"

As hard hand met bottom in a rain of spanks that were more strict and brisk as Prue transferred her exasperation in Phoebe's behavior into her sisters behind.

"SPANK" "SWAPP" "CRACK" "WHACK"

Phoebe can be quite a handful and very stubborn. Even as her sister is spanking her.

"Prue, "Go get your own freakin skirts and tampons!"

This flippant remark demonstrated that Phoebe had not yet learned her lesson.

Prue decided to turn up the heat!

"Phoebe it is my paddle you should now fear!"

Phoebe huffed, pouted and whined as Prue twisted her wrist behind her back and raised her fire engine red bottom higher into position rounding off her cheeks and broadening Prue's painful statement.

Phoebe looked back and saw the gleam of a light wood paddle.

End of Chapter Two

**What will happen next?**

Keep your eye peeled for another chapter of this Charmed Story soon.

Please read, review/comment story favorite to see more.


End file.
